skrzydla_ogniafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Księżniczka Tsunami
Księżniczka Tsunami (ang. Princess Tsunami) - młoda Morskoskrzydła, jedno ze Smocząt Przeznaczenia, główna protagonistka, oraz postać, z której perspektywy napisana jest Zaginiona Sukcesorka. Najstarsza żyjąca córka Królowej Korali i Króla Skrzela, a zatem też jedna z najstarszych możliwych sukcesorek tronu Morskoskrzydłych. Wygląd ,,W świetle pochodni jej ciemnoniebieskie łuski lśniły jak szkło kobaltowe. Skrzela na jej długiej szyi pulsowały jak zawsze, gdy była rozgniewana." ''~Skrzydła Ognia: Smocze Proroctwo. Luminescencyjne pasy na skrzydłach smoczycy formują spirale wzdłuż zewnętrznej krawędzi skrzydła. Oczy Tsunami są zielonego koloru, od ''Zaginionej Sukcesorki nosi kilka sznurów pereł, które podarowała jej matka. Charakter Morskoskrzydła księżniczka to odważna, lojalna i nieustraszona smoczyca. Jest uparta i lubi zachowywać się jak lider grupy, często się przy tym rządząc, zazwyczaj uważa iż jej rozwiązanie jest najlepsze, co nie zawsze kończy się dobrze mimo jej dobrych chęci. Tsunami często zachowuje się lekkomyślnie, zwłaszcza podczas stresowych sytuacji, które najczęściej prowadzą do bójki. Morskoskrzydła jest bardzo opiekuńcza i oddana w stosunku do swoich przyjaciół, nawet jeśli nie szczędzi im sarkastycznych docinków i złośliwych uwag. Ceni sobie swoją wolność i niezależność. Historia Tsunami tak jak inne Smoczęta Przeznaczenia wykluła się Pod Górą na terenie Nieboskrzydłych . Wykluła się prawdopodobnie druga (pierwszy był Łupek). Na początku http://pl.skrzydla-ognia.wikia.com/wiki/Skrzyd%C5%82a_Ognia:_Smocze_ProroctwoSmoczego Proroctwa poznajemy Tsunami gdy broni Łupka przed Pustułką. Ważną rolę odgrywa gdy Szpony Pokoju przykuwają ją. Łupek postanawia wtedy popłynąć rzeką na powierzchnię. Gdy Błotoskrzydły mdleje Tsunami go ratuje, potem on "w zamian" nastawia jej ramię. W http://pl.skrzydla-ognia.wikia.com/wiki/Skrzyd%C5%82a_Ognia:_Zaginiona_SukcesorkaZaginionej Sukcesorce smoczęta płyną do Królestwa Morskoskrzydłych gdzie smoczyca poznaje Przyboja, który zaprowadza ich do Korali. Tsunami poznaje też Ukwiał - swoją siostrę. Tam przyrzeka strzec jaja Alki, ale zanim ta się wykluwa, Tsunami odkrywa tajemnicę Posągu Orki. Gdy Alka się wykluwa, Tsunami i reszta smocząt opuszcza Królestwo Morza. Przedtem jednak do tego królestwa przylatuje Płetwonóg okazuje się, że Szpon Pokoju jest ojcem Przyboja. Morskoskrzydłego śledziła Krokodylica , która okazuje się szpiegiem Nieboskrzydłych i nasyła je na Pałac Letni. Żagiew rani Płetwonoga kolcem jadowym, dlatego smoczęta lecą do Lasu Deszczowego. Relacje Łupek Tsunami widzi Łupka jako brata i najlepszego przyjaciela. Często siebie wspierają i lubią ze sobą przebywać. Kiedy Łupek się wykluł, próbował rozbić skorupkę jaja Tsunami, aby zgodnie z instynktem Błotoskrzydłych pomóc jej wydostać się z jaja, jednak został powstrzymany przez opiekunów Smocząt, gdyż myśleli, iż smoczę chce zabić smoczyce. Morskoskrzydła określa go jako najbardziej godnego zaufania z całej grupy, może z wyjątkiem Słonka. Smoczyca przyznała, że przez pewien czas w przeszłości była zakochana w Łupku i wiązała z nim przyszłość, jako że nie spotkała innych smoków. Teraz widzi Błotoskrzydłego tylko jako przyjaciela i członka przybranego rodzeństwa. Królowa Gloria Nieustanny sarkazm i nastroje Glorii irytują Tsunami. Często docinają sobie wzajemnie, kiedy to Gloria wypomina jej lekkomyślność, a Tsunami nazywa jad Deszczoskrzydłe "magiczną śmiercionośną śliną". Pomimo tego smoczyce są przyjaciółkami i wspierają siebie w potrzebie. Gwiezdny Lotnik Smoczycę niezwykle irytuje kiedy Gwiezdny Lotnik próbuje przejmować przywództwo w grupie. Nieraz przerywa jego długie wykłady, które nudzą ją oraz wytyka mu powtarzanie tego samego po tysiąc razy. Uważa go za mało odważnego osobnika, jednakże nie przeszkadza im to w byciu bliskimi przyjaciółmi, związanymi silną więzią. Księżniczka Słonko Jako że Słonko wykluła się ostatnia, Tsunami uważa ją za małą siostrzyczkę, która wymaga nieustannej opieki, zwłaszcza ze względu na jej nietypowy wygląd i brak jadowego kolca na ogonie. Uważa ją za najbardziej godne zaufania Smoczę Przezaczenia. Przez swoją nadopiekuńczość w stosunku do małej hybrydy, wielokrotnie nie docenia jej możliwości. Królowa Korala Królowa jest nadopiekuńczą matką Tsunami, która mocno przeżywała jej stratę i niezmiernie cieszyła się z powrotu córki. Mimo iż Tsunami niezmiernie ją kocha i podziwia, to nie zgadza się z pewnymi decyzjami dotyczącymi jej rządów, uznając jej niektóre decyzje za surowe i straszne. Nie zgadza się też z jej traktowaniem Ukwiał i trzymaniem jej na smyczy. Była bardzo zdenerwowana na matkę, że ta jej nawet nie wspomniała o jej trzydziestu dwóch braciach. Król Skrzele Tsunami poznała swojego ojca na arenie Królowej Czerwieni, nawet o tym nie wiedząc. Była zmuszona go zabić gdyż więziony bez kropli wody król został doprowadzony do całkowitego szaleństwa. Tę straszną prawdę Morskoskrzydła poznaje dopiero w Zaginionej Sukcesorce, czując się wtedy przytłoczona przez winę i smutek. W Mrocznym Sekrecie widać, że dalej o nim śni. Księżniczka Ukwiał Pomimo początkowej niechęci do młodszej siostry Tsunami zaprzyjaźnia się z nią i po krótkim czasie zaczyna darzyć szczerą miłością oraz zaufaniem. Smoczyca martwi się o Ukwiał, zwłaszcza o zniszczenie jej duszy, przez moce animusa, które mają być wykorzystane podczas wojny i obiecuje ją zakończyć zanim to nastąpi. Przybój Przybój był pierwszym napotkanym przez Tsunami Morskoskrzydłym po przybyciu do Królestwa Morza. Chociaż ich pierwsze spotkanie nie było najlepsze to w późniejszym czasie ta relacja mocno się ociepliła. Przybój nauczył Tsunami podstaw języka wodnego, a także uratował ją przed nieznanym agresorem (którym później okazał się być Wir). Smoczyca uważa, że jest on przystojny i myśli o poślubieniu go jako alternatywy do małżeństwa z Wirem. Później jest ujawnione, iż Przybój pracuje dla Szponów Pokoju, których Tsunami dalej nie darzy sympatią. Jest zła na Morskoskrzydłego, za to że ją okłamał, jednakże jej złość nie trwa długo ze względu na uczucie, którym go darzy. Groźba Tsunami jest bardzo nieufna i ostrożna w stosunku do Nieboskrzydłej. Nawet kiedy ta oferuje pomoc w spaleniu jej okowów, Morskoskrzydła Księżniczka początkowo odgania Groźbę. Uważa smoczycę za psychopatkę, jednakże jest niezwykle wdzięczna kiedy Groźba uratowała życie Łupka. Pustułka Tsunami nie obawia się Pustułki i odważnie stawia jej czoła, w obronie przyjaciół. Była przeciwna ratowaniu jej z więzienia, jednakże uległa pod namową Łupka. Nawet po uwolnieniu swojej dawnej opiekunki dalej pokazuje swoją niechęć do niej. Prawdopodobnie tylko Gloria nie cierpi Pustułki bardziej niż Tsunami. Wir Smoczyca nienawidzi Wira i nie może znieść myśli, że miałaby go poślubić gdyby została królową, czego niezwykle pragnie jej matka. Wir miał za zadanie nauczyć Tsunami podwodnego języka, jednakże był fatalnym nauczycielem. Ostatecznie nienawiść Tsunami utwierdziła się jeszcze bardziej, gdy wyszło na jaw, iż to on próbował ją zabić. Rekin Mimo że Rekin jest wujkiem Tsunami ta nienawidzi go całym sercem. Mylnie podejrzewała go o bycie zabójcą wszystkich nienarodzonych księżniczek. Fakt, że Rekin sugerował zabicie Smocząt Przeznaczenia tylko wzmacniał nienawiść Morskoskrzydłej księżniczki Ciekawostki * Chociaż w książce jest opisane, że posiada spiralne, świecące wzory na jej skrzydłach, to nie są one pokazane na okładce Zaginionej Sukcesorki. * Tsunami okropnie fałszuje. * Wbrew opisom w książkach na okładce Zaginionej Sukcesorki ma zielone oczy, a nie niebieskie. * Lubi swoje imię ponieważ brzmi nieustraszenie. Z podobnego powodu lubi imię Przyboja. * W Ukrytym Królestwie czubek jej skrzydła zostaje przycięty. Nie wiadomo jednak czy pozostała jej po tym blizna. * Na okładce Zaginionej Sukcesorki ma normalny język, chociaż jej matka Królowa Korala jest opisana jako posiadająca język rozwidlony. Nie wiadomo czy cecha ta jest warunkowana genetycznie. * Pomimo swojej agresywnej i wojowniczej natury, tylko raz zabiła innego smoka, swojego ojca Króla Skrzele. * Tsunami jest jednym z trzech smoków, których opisy nie zgadzają się z ich wyglądem na okładkach, jak Łupek i Ukwiał. * Tsunami jest pierwszą protagonistką z pośród głównych bohaterów która pochodzi z królewskiego rodu. * Z pośród Smocząt Przeznaczenia jako pierwsza odkryła, że jest księżniczką. Gloria była druga, a Słonko trzecia. Galeria TsunamiVStarflight.png|Tsunami przedstawiona w Graficznej Powieści Screen_Shot_2018-01-04_at_4.50.58_PM_501a9bedac.png|Tsunami przedstawiona w Graficznej Noweli wings_of_fire_book__2_by_joy_ang-d5txm58.jpg|Pełny obraz Tsunami z okładki Zaginionej Sukcesorki tsu.png 274caebf-26f2-429d-9824-7d2d2b0c1e4f.jpg|Tsunami i Królowa Korala w powieści graficznej Tsunami walcząca z posągiem orki.jpg|Tsunami walcząca z posągiem Orki Tsunami chroniąca jajko.jpg .................jpg|Tsunami atakująca Nieboskrzydłego Tsunami.jpg 20190525_081920.jpg|Tsunami|link=20190525_081920 Fight.jpg|Tsunami walcząca z Wieszczem from this far away.png|Scena z Tsunami w Graficznej Noweli you were at the skywing palace.png|Tsunami z Koralą sunny hurry.png sunny miust be safely.jpg thats sunnys tail.jpg|Tsunami ukrywająca się w wodzie tsunami ahhhhh.jpg seawing1.jpg|Tsunami na dnie morza. Seawing.jpg gif tsunami.gif|Tsunami - GIF Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Morskoskrzydłe Kategoria:Samice Kategoria:Smoczęta Przeznaczenia Kategoria:Postacie z "Smocze Proroctwo" Kategoria:Postacie z "Zaginiona Sukcesorka" Kategoria:Postacie z "Ukryte Królestwo" Kategoria:Postacie z "Mroczny Sekret" Kategoria:Postacie z "Najjaśniejsza Noc" Kategoria:Żywi Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Księżniczki Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Rodzina królewska